


Wounded Solider P2

by riversong_sam



Series: Wounded Solider [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 359Parings: Eventual Lucifer x Reader, minor destielWarnings: idk find something tell meA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. This sucks and is short I’m sorrySummary: Lucifer Novak is sent home after an accident that cost him the use of his legs. After many surgery’s the doctors believe he will walk again. Lucifers brothers hire (Y/N) a PT (Physical therapist in civilian terms) to help him back on his feet. Will the Fallen Solider find love where he least expects it?





	Wounded Solider P2

Six months and three surgeries later Lucifers doctors saw big improvements in him and were hopeful he would walk again. He would need physical therapy five times a week until further notice. So Michael and Gabriel took it upon themselves to find him a home physical therapist. Which is how they ended up here with Doctor Harvelle.  
“(Y/N) over there.” Ellen points to you as you help your patient. “Is the best physical therapist we have. She does in home therapy if you have the right equipment. I’ll set you up an appointment with her so you can go over the details.”   
“Thank you ma’am.” Michael replies as she leads them to your office.  
There are two other men waiting outside your office when they arrive. Sitting down they make small talk until you arrive.  
“(Y/N).” the taller of the two British men stand greeting her.   
She smiles, “Arthur, Mick good to see you.” She embraces them both. “I have a meeting with Mr. and Mr. Winchester. Can you wait a bit longer?”  
“Of course darling.” Arthur sits taking Micks hand as she takes Michael and Gabriel inside her office.  
“What can I do for you gentleman?”   
“Our brother needs PT five times a week. We’d prefer if he got in home help.”   
“Very well.” (Y/N) gathers paperwork “You’ll need to gather these items into a home gym. Once you have them I’ll come check and then have you finish filling out the new patient forms and discuss payments.”   
She hands Michael the paperwork. “Thank you Miss (Y/L/N).  
“You’re welcome I hope to see you soon.”   
**  
Lucifer stared out his bedroom window on the third floor watching as a young woman approached the house. He knew his brothers had hired him a physical therapist and had gotten equipment so he could do in home. He rolls himself away from the window.   
At a knock he looks up to his door where you’re standing.   
“Lucifer Novak?”   
“Who are you?”   
“I’m (Y/N). Your physical therapist.”   
He huffs slightly, “OK?”  
“I’d like to go over your routine, figure out what works for you.” You smile softly at him.  
He nods, “Alright.”


End file.
